1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor for a rotary electric machine, that is provided with a plurality of teeth, each of which formed by a plurality of plate members including steel plates that are stacked together, around which a rotor coil is wound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-112091 describes a rotary electric machine in which a stator and, a rotor are arranged opposing one another, and that includes salient poles provided in a plurality of locations in the circumferential direction of the rotor, rotor coils that are wound around the salient poles and separated from each other, and a diode connected to each rotor coil. The diodes rectify current that flows to the rotor coils, such that the magnetization direction is reversed with salient poles that are adjacent to one another in the circumferential direction of the rotor. Also, the Stator has teeth provided in a plurality of locations in the circumferential direction of a stator core. Stator windings of a plurality of phases are wound in concentrated windings around the teeth of the stators. A rotating magnetic field that rotates in the circumferential direction generated in the stator by passing alternating current of a plurality of phases through the stator windings of the plurality of phases. Also, an induction current is generated in the rotor coils by a spatial harmonic that is a harmonic component in magnetomotive force distribution in the stator, thus creating N-poles and S-poles alternately at the salient poles in the circumferential direction of the rotor, and generating torque in the rotor. At this time, the salient poles are magnetized, thus creating magnets in which the magnetic poles are fixed, by current that has been rectified by the diodes flowing through the rotor coils.
With this kind of rotary electric machine, the salient poles interact with the rotating magnetic field of the stator and as a result, torque is applied to the rotor. Also, the torque that is applied to the rotor is able to be efficiently increased using the harmonic component of the magnetic field created by the stator.
With this kind of rotary electric machine, there is room for improvement as far as increasing the induction current generated in the rotor coils is concerned.